What if the Naruto characters were animals?
by eyabayeya
Summary: What if the naruto characters were animals? well I'm here to answer, this little question that has popped up! read it and enjoy!
1. Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto beotch!

What were to happen if Naruto charcters were animals?

ladies and gentlemen I am here to write and edit the story of "What were to happen if Naruto charcters were animals?"

let's begin!

It was a regular morning for Naruto the fox, he stretched out his legs and yawn sleepily but what he didn't know was Hinata the rabbit was snuggled right beside him.

"Uhhhhhh...(we are speaking animals ok?)" He gently rose but it didn't work and Hinata woke up, she gently opened her lavender eyes and her fur was sticking up a bit. Naruto was scared because she was from a famous family for surviving the longest in the wilderness.

"Ugghhhh...?" She looked up and saw Naruto was standing up, she completely remebered the whole night when she saw Naruto.

_------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naruto was at the lake staring at the moon and Hinata spotted him quickly (because of his orange fur) she hopped right beside him,Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata. _

_"Isn't the moon beautiful?" asked Hinata, Naruto blushed a light pink because he knew Hinata had loved him ever since she saw him. Naruto also started to get get used to Hinata._

_"Hello?" asked Hinata and that shook the thought out of Naruto's foxy mind_

_"Yea I like it a lot it reminds me if I even have a family out there roaming free in wild open fields..." Naruto said deeply_

_Hinata had a very happy expression on her face, all she had to say was "I hope there is then!"_

_'Gasp! I know she likes me but I have a feeling she's hiding something' Naruto thought_

_'Get it together he knows I love him but what if Sakura comes again grrr...' Hinata thought mildly_

_Naruto glared at the moon in its beauty and it opens hearts to reveal your true love to you as if it was by accident (A/N: yea nice thinking Naruto...)_

_Naruto then felt something rub his flank and he looked down it was Hinata and she rubbing her face on his flank plus she was blushing light pink. Naruto bent down and put his nuzzle beside Hinata's " Wouldn't you like me intead of my flank?" asked Naruto, Hinata's eyes sparkled and Naruto pinned Hinata to the ground._

_Hinata took her own nuzzle and started to rub around Naruto's nuzzle and Naruto enjoyed it a lot(A/N: But Hinata's a rabbit and he's a fox!!!!! ). Naruto ran a few metres( I'm canadian ) away from Hinata but she followed, they laughed and played in tall grass until Hinata accidentally fell asleep on him. He looked at her face, it was covered in beautiful whit fur but the top part of her head was covered in lavender fur. Naruto thought quickly 'Is it actually possible to have lavender fur?'(A/N: is it?) Naruto decided to forget the thought, and probably thought it be better to carry her to field they're family owns.'Damn it! Neji's gonna kill me!' Naruto thought to himself, he started to get tired himself. His eyelids kept falling from time to time but he still tried but could not succeed._

_His body couldn't take it anymore so his body dropped slowly onto the ground and Hinata fell to his left from his back, the wind blew gently on Hinata's fur so she snuggled close to naruto body for warmth._

_-----------------------------------end of flashback---------------------------------------------_

When Naruto so Hinata's eye twinkle he also remembered the night_'Damn! I forgot about Neji! He's gonna kill me!! WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _he thought to himself.

Hinata thought the same thing but was smarter than Naruto and could puppy eye(A/N:Can a rabbit actually do puppy eyes?)Neji and her father so they wouldn't kill Naruto the person who she loved.

They ran to the Hyuuga field (A/N: In Hinata's case hopped) there they met an annoyed Hiashi and a red faced Neji and that was not good, not good at all because Hiashi could order some animals to kill Naruto.

"What were you thinking!!!!!!!!!!" Neji screamed at Hinata

"Hinata I am not proud of you" A calm Hiashi said

"Its not my fault its mine" Naruto retorted

"You don't have to this Naruto..." Hinata said gently

"Yes he does and Hinata I order you to never see this animal again" Hiashi ordered " understood?"

"Hai daifu" Hinata answered

She hopped inside but then she whispered something to Naruto before she followed Neji who followed Hiashi.

Vocabulary:

Hai:Yes

Daifu:Father

_Hahahahaha! I left a hangin' but please laeve comments and wait for next chapter!_

_-Hinata'sbf_


	2. The dillema

_Well I'm back and now I'm here to tell you the interesting secret of what Hinata told Naruto in the ending of our last chapter. enjoy ._

_-Hinata'sbf_

Her whisper was faint but he got the message loud and clear, she told him to go to the big oak tree when the moon rises tomorrow there will be a surprise waiting for him there but he was sure it was something he'd really like(A/N:Sry I had no Ideas and this is all I came up with .').

He ran to the big oak tree to take a nap he was tired because from last night even though he had a good night's sleep from last night, while on the other hand Hinata wasn't(A/N: I keep saying night! bad Hinata'sbf!).

She slept the whole night she would any other day but this it was different, this time it was with Naruto, her one true love and she knew it all and she only wished Naruto did too.

When Naruto woke up he was regenerated and felt like hanging out with Sasuke the wolf, but scared his fan animals were gonna be outside his den, Naruto was lucky he didn't have fan animals.

His orange fur was a blur to the other animals because he was running his fastest so he could get in before his fan animals came to chant "Sasuke's the best! And we love him!".

Naruto kinda felt sorry for the wolf plus he was his best friend so he should be, Sasuke called him dobe so he called him Sasuke-teme they were both ok with that.

In the Hyuuga field...

"But daifu!" Hinata said with a complaining voice

"Enough! I told you to never go near that boy again!" Hiashi shouted "That boy has been touched by one of those monsters!(humans)"

"Daifu it was by accident!" Hinata reasoned

"What if he holds a new disease!" Hiashi answered

"I promise he won't Daifu!"Hinata retorted

"I can't take any risks, never go to that boy again! I mean it!"Hiashi yelled

Neji was peeking behind a tree and watching every scene and was thinking_'How would Hinata be thinking this? I knew she was different now than she was 2 years ago(animal years) but, why to Naruto?'_

He longed to ask Hinata but as he saw she was being mentally punished by her father and Neji wanted to do that to his own kin(He already does coughHanabicough).

Her father dissmissed her and she walked away with tears in her eyes even, though her eyes was buried in her lavender fur Neji could see clearly that she was crying.

Neji saw Hinata pass by him but, Hinata didn't notice and she wanted to be alone so she climbed into her den which was a few metres away from the tree Neji was standing by.

Her steps were slow but full hatred and anger, something Neji would never see in Hinata the most kind and gentle animal in Konaha forest even to people that hated her she would treat them kindly.

She slunk into the tiny hole of an entrance and she lay on the ground thinking '_What will I say to Naruto?' _and tears fell on her fur covered cheeks and she cried herself to sleep.

_Well here's chapter 2 for people who wanted it really bad ok please leave comments and reviews!_

_-Hinata'sbf _


	3. Why?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If i did I'd be bragging rite now and not be doing this!_

_Welcome back! Now Hinata's between a choice of of breaking Naruto's heart or leave it alone. Which will she choose????_

_-Hinata'sbf_

The birds voices echoed in Hinata's den which was very annoying because she had to deal with it everyday of her animal life and no else had to deal with it and, by themselves.

She woke up with questions just pouring in after she woke up and she was so close to getting a migrain because of those questions but the only thing that was holding her back from was what she would say to Naruto.

"(sigh) Its tonight and I can't meet him again"Hinata whispered

She decided to go outside and look for some food since it was morning already, Neji and her daifu would be awake by now probably so she stood up and put her paws above the hole and pulled herself out.

When she above her den she shook her fur and hopped to the nearest garden, for some healthy living breakfast which included lettuce, carrots, tomatoes and some delicous corn.

Hinata hopped to it and when she got there she saw Rock Lee the squirrel with a bunch of nuts in his mouth while his 2 front teeth weres sticking out for more space in his mouth.

He climbed a tree then put the nuts in a hole in th tree and then climbed back down quickly and ran towards Hinata who was busily munching away on a piece of lettuce.

"Ne! Hinata-chan!" Lee shouted

"Huh? Oh! Konichiwa! Lee-kun"Hinata replied

"How are you doing?" Asked Lee but this time he was a few cm away

"j-just fine..."Hinata answered_'Wait! did I just stammer? I haven't done that in years!'_

"what's wrong?" Lee asked again

"Well its just...That I love Naruto but my daifu isn't allowing me to see him!" and a tear fell from her left eye and soaked some fur on her left cheek

"well it's ok..."Lee answered

"no! it's not ok! I have loved Naruto ever since the day I met Naruto" Hinata shouted "because of that monster,people think he is going to bring them here"

"I'll talk to Neji"Lee reassured Hinata

Then in one swift motion Lee was gone, Hinata finished eating and hopped to the big oak tree where she said she would meet Naruto but she would have to tell him.

Naruto on the other hand was at the ceremony were all the grey wolves would thank the great spirit for giving them a successful hunt and they would take a sacrifice animal for a sign to the great spirit.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke

"Hn...This happens every year so this isn't suprising to me"Sasuke replied

"Teme! You ruin everything!" Naruto answered

Then Sasuke's father Fugaku took a ferret and lifted it to the sky.

"Oh great spirit! Please guide through the next year and we offer this animal in gratitude!" Fugaku shouted to the sky

Then it suddenly got dark and swiriling colours of green and blue came and took the ferret then, the colours shaped into a wolf howling to the moon to start the new year.

Then the colours seperated into thin air and the sky, which was dark turned into a pale blue like it was before and Naruto could not believe what he saw which was right in front of him.

They all took a piece of animal and they ate hungrily but, Naruto ate the most sloppily and did not please the rest of the wolves and especially Sasuke who was being embarrassed.

A star appeared and that only meant one to Naruto.

"Uhh... Sasuke got to go" Naruto told Sasuke

"Ok bye" Sasuke replied

"bye" and Naruto ran to the big oak tree

**H.B.: **Hahahaha! I left ya hangin!

**Hinata: **What happened to me? I was left at the oak tree?

**Naruto:**Ummm...I think so

**Hinata:**Why??

**H.B.:** Because that's were you told Naruto to meet...

**Hinata: **Oh yea...

**H.B.: **Oooohhhhhh!!!!! A NaruSasu fanfic!

**Naruto:**(Holding me back) Don't read it! remember you read one a month ago then you were obssessed with writing one yourself?

**H.B.:**But it's so yoai!

**Naruto:**But it has my name on it!(starting to read)

**H.B:**See!!

**Naruto: **(holding back nosebleed)...

**Hinata:**(smacks Naruto in the back of the head)This is a Naruhina fanfic! 

**H.B: **Leave him! Now see you in the next chapter!


	4. Fake betrayal

**H.B.:** Uhhh...Naruto?

**Naruto:** Wow...I didn't know fangirls wrote these 'graphic' scenes

**Hinata:**(Angry marks appearing) Stupid fangirls...

**H.B.:**Ahem!

**Hinata:** But, not you of course!(sweatdrop)

**H.B.:**You better not! Well time for disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if i did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic note: the word is seperated in to to words "fan" "fiction"

Hinata blew her fur out of her face and wondered _'Where's Naruto? Its already sunsetting!!'_ until Lee arrived and brought his good news to Hinata who he knew would want to hear it.

"Ne! Hinata-chan I have some great news!" Lee shouted

"Oh ok let's hear it then"Hinata answered

" I got Neji to accept Naruto as a husband for you and now he's trying to persuade Hiashi!" Lee bounced excitedly

"What?!" Hinata was standing up an her jaw dropped

"Yup, and I was the one who did it all" Lee boasted

"THANK YOU LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata tackled Lee on the so hard he almost lost his conciousness

"Its-really-ok!" He replied while he tried to breath some air

"Ne!" A familiar voice answered

Hinata turned around to see Kiba the dog running fast on his 4 legs.

"Hey, Kiba-kun!" Hinata replied

Lee already left Hinata when Kiba arrived, and Kiba had a mischevious look on his face that said(to Hinata)"You wanna hang out some time?" and did not please Hinata.

"You busy? cause to me it looks your not..." Kiba said mischeviously

"Sadly I am so buzz off Kiba..." Hinata muttered

"Hey, hey what did I do? I'm just asking a simple question?" Kiba answered

"and I know how its going to end up ok?" Hinata reasoned

"Well your one smart cookie, and I like females that are smart(FWI: Its mating season...)" Kiba answered evilely

"go away you pervert!" Hinata shouted while gritting her teeth

Kiba quickly ran to Hinata and started licking her back, and Hinata didn't like it but, it felt good.

"you like it don't you?" Kiba managed to bark up

"No!" Hinata retorted

She didn't know what to say, she already loved Naruto but Kiba was doing someting she liked a lot.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said happily

He opened his eyes(they were closed) and saw Kiba licking Hinata and Hinata was frowning but, blushing light pink.

"No..." Naruto whispered while walking backwards "no..."

"Naruto-kun I did-" But Kiba interrupted her

"save it Hinata! She's mine now..." Kiba barked

"You can have her!" Then he dropped a big carrot on the ground he picked up while running to Hinata

Hinata was in tears, she ran away to the unknown part of the forest for the rest of the night

**H.B.: **what a tragic moment!

**Naruto:**(walking away)

**Hinata:**Wait!

**H.B.: **Well we'll see what happens next on the... next chapter! Ja Ne!


	5. The village

**H.B.:** Well I finally got to writing this...man I'm a lazy ass

**Hinata:**Where's Naruto!? Where his he!

**H.B.:**That I have to think about

**Naruto:**hm...

**Hinata:**That's really great! Now he's like that emo wolf Sasuke!

**H.B.:**He he he...(sweatdrop)

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and I hate writing disclaimer...

Naruto just ran, ran and ran, never stopping for he knew everything was just a trick, a cheap trick to crush his spirit like everyone did.

He had it with this forest, the only one who had treated him nicely was Sasuke and he owed Naruto for saving his life from some jaguars

He made a decision and set for the village, he had heard that the monsters live there but sometimes they take us with them and we go to paradise.

He would leave in the morning and he wouldn't tell Sasuke or else he would try to talk Naruto out of it.

Naruto was tired now and all he could do was collapse on the ground

The morning light shown through all the trees and that made Naruto wake up

"Its time.." Naruto whispered "goodbye Konaha forest..."

He stood up shook his fur, and opened his eyes to it limits

Naruto was prepared and he ran as quickly as he could

_'they don't need me here...'_ Naruto thought _'I'm just someone you'd find in the background, and no one cares about that...'_

Then Naruto saw a big furless paw grab him

He struggled but then another one came with this food in it

Naruto sniffed it and then saw it was bread so he licked it then, started eating it

"You like it don't you?" the monster said

Naruto twitched, but the monster pet his back which was soothing and then he started walking towards a giant building or that's what they call it

When they got inside, the monster(but Naruto called them ninnins)let Naruto down then he put this thing around Naruto's neck.

Obviously it said Naruto because the ninnin always wanted a pet named Naruto

Naruto's nose smelled a familiar scent, but it was ninnin that came

Her eyes were lavender like Hinata's but her hair was violet she was in a multi coloured fur(Note: whenever Naruto says fur to a ninnin he's meaning clothes).

"Its so cute papa.." the ninnin said

"well, his name is Naruto,and Naruto meet Hinta" the other ninnin said

_'Hinta, very close to Hinata but, I'll try to communicate...'_Naruto thought

"Bark,bark,bark!"Naruto yelled

"make him stop!" Hinta screamed

Naruto stopped, but puzzled _'If understand them, why can't they understand me?'_

"hmm...I think he's hungry" Hinta's papa said

_'**yes I am!' **_Naruto thought

"let me carry him papa!" Hinta asked

"ok" he said shortly

Then this so called 'papa' handed Naruto to Hinata very gently so Naruto couldn't get scared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Naruto..." Hinata said to herself

She cried and cried until she had no more tears to spare

"Uhh...Hinata can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked

"when did you get here Sasuke?" Hinata asked also

"just a few minutes ago" He answered

"oh ok, so what's your question?" Hinata asked again while sniffing

"do you know where Naruto is?"

**Well that's all I can write for now so...Ja Ne!**


	6. Hinata's mission

**Let's see how Hinata replies...**

**-H.B.**

"Eh?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I was going to see if we could have our morning race but when I checked his den he wasn't there!" Sasuke explained

Hinata eyes filled with sorrow and she looked away from Sasuke

"no, I have not seen Naruto..." Hinata darkly answered

"ok, but run to me if you see him ok?" Sasuke asked

"yes, of course" Hinata replied

Then Sasuke turned around and ran until he was out of Hinata's sight

_'Naruto, please forgive me...'_ Hinata thought to herself

Hinata was full of guilt, and her head low on the ground

"I've got to find Naruto and tell him what really happened..." Hinata decided "even if it means going to the village.."

Hinata stood on 4 paws at the same time and hopped until she reached the edge of Konaha Forest

"I will come back Konaha forest, please warn my family" She prayed at the shrine at the edge of Konaha forest

Then she hopped her way to the dirt path

Then as quickly as she knew something had scratched her back and now, it was showing flesh and it was bloody

"What the?" Then Hinata looked up

A bunch of falcons were coming down fast, and Hinata had to get out of there...

She looked around and saw an old cart, she ran and hid under it until the falcons gave up

They scratched at the cart, and chirped lowdly

"My back!" Hinata's back had a red striped reaching from her tail to her neck

When she heard no sounds, she looked outside and the falcons were gone

"good" Hinata whispered, then she hopped until she reached a few Ninnins walking by

She hid every time a Ninnin walked by though

Then Hinata's eyelids started to drop and her paws were weak and wobbly

In an instance she collapsed but before she collapsed, she heard voices

Voices of Ninnins...

**To Naru-chan!**

Naruto ears stood up and he started to wave his head around.

Papa and Hinta were puzzled and Hinta started to pet Naruto head but, it didn't stop him

_'Dammit! It's so familiar but, I don't know what it or who it is!' _Naruto shouted in his mind

Naruto barked wildy into the air, which frightened Hinta(She was only like 6!)

Then the scent disappeared, and Naruto stopped

Naruto then ran to his bowl of water and started drinking

_'(sigh) It was so familiar but what is it?'_ Naruto lifted his head and ran for his comfy bed

_------------------------------Naruto's dream-------------------------------------_

_Naruto was in a dark shadowy place where, a mysterious voice was whispering words so fast Naruto couldn't understand_

_Then a splotch of orange fur past his eyes_

_It was not the same orange fur Naruto had, Naruto and a light sunset orange and that thing had very reddish orange_

_Naruto unsheathed his paws and showed he fangs with loud growl_

_Then the orange fur stopped and Naruto could see what it was_

_Naruto gasped and couldn't believe what he was seeing_

_A fox twice Naruot's size with 9 tails lashing out behind him_

_It was Yondaime, Naruto's long lost father_

_-----------------------------End---------------------------------_

Naruto opened his eyes with a slight whimper then he rested his tail around him

_' This cannot go any longer, I must find **him**' _Then Naruto closed his eyes and dreamed again.

Dammit! No more Ideas again! Pls send in some good Ideas for me to use! pls help!


	7. Hinata awakes

**Finally I get to work on this!**

Sunlight beamed through the curtains

Naruto opened his eyes as he rested on his tail

He stood up and ran to his water bowl

Since his masters weren't awake he'll groom himself

Naruto was still planning on how to find **_him_**

_"well, let's see first I'll eat, then I'll go_" He decided to himself

Then Naruto closed his eyes he slept again

--Hinata...--

Hinata woke with an aching head

She was dazed and sounds seemed to loud

Hinata stood warily and looked around

She was in a street ally

"oh, I see your finally awake!" a voice chimed

"huh?" Hinata turned around and saw pink fur on a cat's body

"I'm Sakura! How bout' you?" she asked

"oh! uh..my name's Hinata. Nice to meet you Sakura" she replied

"well I see your not from the village?" she said as she circled Hinata

"what?" she asked

"Well your scent is not familiar" Sakura said

"oh, hehe I see" Hinata nevously chuckled

"are you hungry?" Sakura asked

"umm..." Hinata stammerd

Then her stomach growled loudly

"hehe" She chuckled

"well I guess that's a yes!(A/N: That rhymed!)" Sakura chimed "follow me!"

Hinata nodded and followed the(mutant) cat

Then she smelled delicious food not far away

Her drool was making a puddle on the ground

"well here we are" Sakura said

"oh" and Hinata looked up to see a restaurant with the title ' Ichiraku's ramen '

Sakura jumped on a seat and faced a yellow haired kid slurping ramen

"looky here, our favourite animal customer is here" and old man said

"hi there Sakura" a young woman beside the old man said

Then the yellow haired boy turned to see Sakura

He was loud Hinata thought

He wore an orange hoodie with word fox on it

"hey kitty!" He greeted Sakura

"meow" Sakura said to the boy

"hehe here's some shrimp" The old man said and he threw some shrimp into the air

Sakura jumped and caught the shimp with ease, she caught with her mouth obviously

She chewed quickly and swallowed

Her tail flicked from side to side

Sakura then jumped off the seat and ran to Hinata

She meowed loudly

"oh I see you brought a friend" The old man said looking at Hinata

The boy turned around and saw the little bunny

He ran to pick her up and put on the table

"well are you strange bunny, just like Sakura" The boy said

"Well I guess your right Narto" The old man said

_'Narto, very close to...' _She couldn't bring herself to say it, she had gone trough enough

"Hm...what would a bunny like..." the old man thought "Aha! Some nice Carrots!"

Then he went under the table and got a big orange carrot

Hinata sniffed it and took a bite

Yum! Hinata just dug through it like she was drill and the carrot was the earth

Everyone chucled at how Hinata responded

"Aren't you a cute bunny?" the woman said

"Well she is lavender coloured Ayame!" Narto said

"well that is true but she still is a perfectly curved head that looks perfect on her body!" Ayame explained

"ummm..." Narto responded

"never mind..." Ayame said quickly

"You are so lucky Sakura!" Says Hinata but, of course Narto, Ayame and the old man can't hear them talking

"Well I live the life!" Sakura replied

"hehe I gues are animals are having a chat!" Narto noticed

"I guess so" the old man said

Ayame chuckled and smiled at Hinata

Hinata looked up and her eyes sparkled

"you are the cutest little thing!" Ayame squealed

Hinata looked at Ayame's smiling face

She was happy, I gues you could say that her world was perfect...for now


	8. The magic potion

**whew...**

Naruto awoke and looked that the family was awake

I saw that his dishes were full so he stood up and walked to his dishes

"Little Naruto is awake!" Hinta said hugging naruto tightly

Naruto munched happily and as soon as they left for school and work Naruto would take off his collar and leave

"Stay put Naruto" his owner had said

They left and Naruto started taking his collar off

After that he ran up the stairs and jumped out the window they had left a little bit open so he had to squeeze outside

He jumped onto the roof of a house then another room till' he reached the ground

He landed on the ground safely and ran into alley

He jumped on a garbage can and noticed a bottle with a tag marked ' magical concuction'

Naruto didn't know what that meant so he decided to find Sasuke and bring him into the village

Naruto had had to come back to the forest he hated oh so much

He had to do it, or else he might never be happy without his best friend

Since both of them were abandoned cubs they wouldn't be noticed here

He jumped off the garbage can and started running to the forest

Before he ran he had a feeling it was going to be very cold when he got back

_With Hina..._

She opened her eyes slowly to see Sakura-chan sleeping with a snot bubble on her nose

_'eww' _Hinata thought of the snot bubble

She sat up and waited for her to wake up, so she just started exercising

Sakura then opened her eyes and saw Hinata

"Hey Hina!" Sakura greeted

"I see your finally awake!" Hinata noticed

"come on" Sakura urged "let's go get some breakfast!"

"ok" and then Hinata saw a glint of light from the corner of her eye

"are you coming?" Sakura said at the entrance of the alley

"yeah, just go without me I'll be there" Hinata said

"ok" Then Sakura left

Hinata walked toward the light and saw a glass bottle marked with words ' magical concoction 2'

_'hm...' _Hinata thought to herself

She would investigate later and eat now

So she ran to Ichiraku's ramen and met up with Sakura

"I have arrived!" Sakura said at her entrance

"hehe" Hinata giggled right behind her

"Ayame! Get the breakfast foods for our 2 favourite animals!" The old man said

"hai!" Ayame simply said

Then Ayame walked inside this room and came out with a small basket filled with shrimp and carrot slices

"Here you go!" she said putting the basket in front of them

They started digging in like drills and when they were done they sat back and relaxed

"I see they are hungry as animals" the old man said

Ayame giggled faintly as Sakura and Hinata sighed

After Sakura and Hinata got on their feet they left and went back to the alley

"hey Sakura I have something to show you" Hinata said "follow me"

Then Hinata walked towards the bottle and pulled it out

"woah" Sakura said looking at it because it was a mixture of blues and oranges

Hinata pushed it toward Sakura and sat down

"what is it?" asked Sakura

"I don't know" Hinata said taking out the cork with her teeth and she got a good grip, pulled and spit out the cork out of her mouth

Sakura looked intently at it as Hinata passed the bottle to her

She accidently was surprised and tipped the bottle to fall but not break

"whew" Hinata said

Sakura inched closer with her tounge about to reach the-

"What are you doing?!" Hinata shouted

"I want to taste it" Sakura said

"why?" Hinata asked

"You can tell a lot of something if you taste it" Sakura replied

Hinata nodded and they both licked it together, they both then lifted their heads and looked at each other

"I feel kinda dizzy..." Then Hinata fainted

"Hinata! Hinata? Hinata..." and Sakura also fainted

They laid on the ground as it rained hard on the street

_**The next day...**_

"uh...huh?" Hinata rubbed her eyes... wait! she had hands!

She rubbed her hands trough her head...she also had hair!

She ran out onto the street and she found a mirror

She indigo coloured hair an she had a tan jacket which you would usually use for winter, she had a balck capri with 2 pouches attatched with blue ninja sandals

The most interesting thing is that her eyes were a bright lavender and she could make them very keen with a technique she found out about called 'Byakugan'

So she ran back to the alley to see Sakura lying there! She was looking at her hands in amazement

She had bright pink hair with a red Chinese costume type dress with short black biking shorts with the same pouches attatched and she had the same sandals she had

"Hinata! You look so...human!" Sakura said

"you too!" Hinata replied

"hey do you have these?" Sakura said pointing at her chest

"oh uh lemme check" Hinat then looked down onto her...well you know..

The 2 girls talked and they had no clue what was ahead of them...

**Well the chest part was kinda perverted...**


	9. ANNOUNCMENT! PLEASE READ!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!! ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

Hello readers! I'm sorry to say that I'm really unhappy with the story _What if the Naruto characters were animals?_ right now and will leave it alone for now. But, if anyone wants to continue to story for me, I will gladly give it to you and let you continue the story, adding a link to your account for the readers to find the new story.

KEEP A SHARP EYE (Please, please not literally..) AND WATCH FOR THE REMAKE OR THE NEXT ANNOUNCEMENT THAT WILL TELL YOU WHO WILL CONTINUE THE STORY AND WHERE IT IS LOCATED.

THANK YOU STAYING SO LOYAL TO ME READERS!

_-Hinata'sbf_


End file.
